fate reality change
by Noah-dragoon
Summary: thing go wrong since the moment that both archer emiya and saber, aka arturia pendragon, woke up in the castle and realize that reality have change as they live in Modern time mix with Medieval time, as their fate change too for better and for worst, and it seems that it going stay this way permanently, Can they able accept their new life with few task on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Reality Change Part 1

(Head up bad grammar, but i don't if is bad or good, as long I'm happy to make this)

"Uhg..." Archer Emiya was laying on a bed in a room made of stone just start. Than later he a voice next him.

"Archer... archer wake up." When he open his eyes he notice it was saber wearing a pure white nightgown, with her hair down. look strict as she away do. "Archer you know where are?"

"Hm?" He got up look around, and notice he also wearing Pajamas. "Look like we in a castle. But how unless we in the Medieval age." He look out of the window and notice they are in the Medieval age mix with Modern age. "...What happen to this world and when this happen." When archer try to remember their past nothing but blank of what happen, it like every he seen and know are erase.

"That I thought too, but when I try to remember what just happen and how we end up here... I got nothing, like the time line we just in fade away, Archer should we try to figure it out... together?" She know not to trust him, she still don't who he is. Or what heroic spirit he is.

"...Of course it make thing faster for us..." When saber come out of bed too a woman dress like a maid come on. "Hm Clair? What you doing?" Saber know her from the time when she was king of England. She was happy to see but didn't expect to met her again.

"Oh sorry Queen Arthuria, I should have knock first if you two still here. If I didn't than... well you and your King Shirou Emiya, would make love... But I'm glade you didn't so." She look sorry for walking in and relief that she didn't see them making love.

"What? Did you say King Shirou Emiya? Where?" She look worry she didn't expect to hear Shirou is here.

"Huh, you forget? He beside you." She pointed at Archer.

"Sorry it escape my mind. Do you mind leave as we talk?"

"Of course my queen." She walk out the door.

"Of course Queen Arthuria." She walk, as saber look at archer.

"..You're really Shirou... why you didn't tell Rin."

"I don't know what tell her... Beside she won't believe or get it. I was planning to kill my past self because I regret become a hero, and reason for it that I kill many people to be one." Saber stare at him kind like she understand what he mean than she hug him.

"Than forget that you, you tell me that when you were my master." She start to cry.

".." As he watch her cry he felt heart-break, as he realize he still have feeling for her. "It okay, beside it seem we gain second chance."

"What you mean?" She look start him as he wipe her tear away.

"Well it seems that we given new life that I'm married to you and we are ruler of Camelot, I don't know how or what, but it seems that this our life." He look down.

'That seems true. But what else been change." They look at each other for a while, until there was moment between them, and brush deep. Cause them to turn turn away each other.

"Okay... there one to find out we better play along with it and hoping to clear few thing." When they about to get dress saber notice many white dress that only woman like queen wear. As for archer an armor with his two swords, Kanshou and Bakuya. "Well my swords haven't change." Than he notice Excalibur at saber's closet. "And you still have your."

"It seem I do." She kept staring at it until she put on her clothing. "Ready?"

"Ready." They walk down to the throne room. "See everyone else that you know."

"I think." When she search for everyone there one she didn't find. "Where Mordred?" She look.

"You mean your clone, I can asked one knight of the round table." Saber nodded, as he walk to one of the member of the round table, Lancelot. "Lancelot. Have you met a person name Mordred?"

"No I haven't what she look like?" He say as with a question look on his face.

"She look like the queen, but her skin tone with light and look younger."

"Sorry never did see her."

"Thank." Later he asked other and they say the same answer what Lancelot say. "Well they say they never seen or met her. it like she doesn't exist."

"I see... Look like she really don't exist. I wonder why?" Saber start to think. "Maybe it that I'm not king but you are so that mean their might be a chance that you might change her fate too, But I'm worry what it be.." So after their head start to hurt and they image of their new life. Saber was same but only different right before she pull out the sword archer was her side since at the moment she just a pre-teen and archer was a teen. Same for archer, but it show that he just a young boy enter his pre-teen age, just run away from home and he found saber as a kid, crying.

"Uhg. What was that. Saber have you seen image too?"

"I have Shirou." Saber try to get up from pain and those image she seen.

"What did you called me by my first name, Aruthia?"

"I did, and you called my first."

"I guess I did, it seems those headache have side effect as it show our life that it was. And how it meaning to us."

"But how, it like more we in this reality the more we become part of it." She start to look more worry.

"Don't be just stay come, and saber since when you act like less noble?"

"I am." *Sigh* "I was hoping we won't change too, bad enough too. I wonder what else this world have that from the modern time." Archer nodded, and she walk off to search. "I want to know how is it possible is there a powerful spell that able marge two timeline into, and what its effect." She search room to room, and thing she found was tv, computer, with few laptops, and she found modern medicine. "...Wow it a mystery to see those things." She keep on search, as she went to 5th door. She found the train room with it weapon of wooden sword to train. "...Well it been long time I been practice with a weapon now.. I think..." She pick one up and start to beating the wooden dummy.

"Training time huh my queen." Bedivere walk up next to her. "It great to see you training, as the owner of great Excalibur. If it wasn't for your lover than I don't know what might happen my little sister."

"..." Right she about to talk what happen she saw more reputation show more of her past as her and Shirou, before he become archer she know now, where playing laugh and act like knights, than later on their teen age they more along than at the point they found Excalibur and they where facing a guardian, as they fight he too much to beat, as it about to finish her off, Shirou jump in took the hit, cause him life. As she watch his last finish, she about called out Excalibur's power and finish the guardian, or so they thought. She felt nothing but sadness as she watch him dying the guardian walk up to them and use his power give Shirou second wind, but it also change him into archer, the person he is today. as his hair turn white as his eyes grey. Saber was joy to see him, and start to hugged him.

"Arthura, are you there?" She woke up on the from the memories she seeing.

'...Yeah I am." Their was a tear coming down on her face.

"Are you okay? You still feel upset for what king did to save you is it?"

"I am, but it okay now he earn second life." She smile at the fact. Later she start to train on dummy again.

"That true along his new magic ability. Arthuria want to spar? It been long for me when we train together." He pick a wooden sword and pointing it at her.

"of course but I won't hold back." They start to spar for 3 hours, as they fought like they never finish their last fight.

"Wow you getting better my queen." He felt joy as their weapon crash.

"Yeah that good to hear." After another hours they they're sparing have end and it ended a tie.

*Huff huff.* "That was great never have a fight like that before." They were sweating from it. "Well I better go i promised to guard the village from other army start to attack." He put the sword back and walk out.

*Huff huff* "That was great work out." She look outside starring at the sky as the sun about to set. "Still have some time to explore this place." As she walk out and look into two more room, she sudden notice something wrong with her. *Huff, huff.* "...What wrong with me normal a spar like that is nothing..." *Huff, Huff.* "Never mind this... I need keep checking other changes..." When she about to enter the next room, she fainted on the floor.

"Ah! Queen Arthuria. Get a doctor, get the king!" Many servant aid to her side and took her to the medic room.

"..." Archer was looking around finding picture with him and saber as kids, with his old red hair and orange eyes color, they were hugging like close friends. "We really meant to be together from look of those photos."

"My king!" Archer turn and it was young Gawain. "something wrong with the queen she just fainted on middle of training!"Archer start to look scared after hearing what happen he start to worry.

"Where is she?" He grab Gawain tightly.

"in the medical room at 3rd room in the right hallway." Archer nodded and thank him and rush off. Soon he found the room, he found saber laying on the bed. "How is she?"

"She doing fine it just she need rest, but it is weird to see her after her 6 hours of train and sparing, she support be fine after that. I hope nothing wrong with her." The doctor look at archer, hoping he knew the answer.

"Well she might have a cold, it happen after training."

"That true." They hear her softly speaking. "You better be at her side King Shirou. "

"I'll do that." He walk at her side, sit next her as he pet her hair. "How you feeling."

"Weak... this isn't like me either." She upset with her self. 'Hey archer.." She got up. "I seen more of our past even your past look you become you from the moment you come back to life from death."

"What you mean?" She explain what she saw. At first archer was confused than start to get it. "I see that also explain my, i saw you at my side crying a I reach out to wipe those tears away and tell you stop crying..." He smile.

"Well I know you do that either way, you might archer, but you still same Shirou I know."

"Hey saber i need check something with you."

"Sure. I bet you found something wrong. You still learn to that move of you have you?" She smile at him.

"okay. But don't be mad at me." He place his hand where her heart was, sadly he grab her breast too which make saber brush deeply. "Trace on." As he search what wrong with her he found a feed back from her lower part like he found a second heart.

"So what is it?" She notice the surprise look on his face.

"...Saber remember our talk about what Mordred's new fate is or where she is?"

"What about it?" He laid his hand on her stomach.

"I just found her... growing inside of you..."

*Head up next one i doing start to use their real name than their servant name make thing better for few, and make thing easier*


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Change Part 2

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arturia. Also they might few, but hay i don't as long it good for people.*

It been four months since Arturia and Shirou end up in this new world at first they don't know what to do, but at time pass they get use to it like they are part of it, they even start to called each other by their real name. But it gong hard for them since the day what Shirou discover in Arturia's body.

(Flash back)

"...Saber how you feeling?" He understand it hard to the news as they just learn about Modred's new role.

"..So I'm pregnant with a child?" She look at him with a sad look with a small hint of joy show in her eyes.

"Yeah you are, as to make more sense... it seems that I'm the father of it since we're married." He look at her face try to see what she really feeling.

"Of course Archer..." She smile proudly at him. "It funny from our time line she just my clone, but now she going to be a plain human... and I'm going be a mother, instead of a father. Don't know why, but it better that I be called mother than father from her after she been born."

"I see, so what you going do now? As I seen your past, you never did get a blessing as you rule the place with no one at your side." She understand what he saying, but it okay.

"That true, but at least you are my side now." At the moment she kiss him without thinking, Shirou as it shock her self." Uh... I'm sorry it must my instincts drive me to kiss you..." She start to brush deeply.

"I-It okay..." He brush a little too. "So should we tell them about the child?"

"No I want this be surprise." She laid her hand on her stomach.

*End of the flash back.*

"..." Shirou just sitting on the bed, hearing what Arturia doing, and she just having her morning sickness. "How you feeling?"

She walk out of the bath room and lay on the bed on her front. "Not easy," *Groan* "how many week of this pregnancy I'm in?"

"You only four months and 2 week pregnant, that all I know." He try to make her feel better by rubbing her back.

"Tha felt really nice." Turn her body around and get up. "I can't wait to hold her in my arms." She put her hands on her belly.

"Wow Arturia, you really let the idea of you going to be a mother really sinking." He amazing from seeing how she taking it.

"I am, and you maybe this a chance for me to rise her better."

"Is that so. Come on we need go, the knights of the round table waiting for us." During that past few day they discover that Arturia is the leader of it not because she wield Excalibur, but she is the one who created, Shirou, Lancelot, and Bedivere as part of it make them the founders also.

"Alright Shirou." when they about get ready Artruia have a little problem putting on her armor around her stomach area. "Uhg Shirou can you help with this?" He nodded and able put her with than a question pop in her head. "...Shirou..." At the moment she start feel very embarrassing. "Do you think I gain a little weight?"

"..." At the moment he don't what to tell her, from seeing her change he afraid what might, like she knock him out,bark at him for thinking that, or cry about. "I think no, beside can't really see it."

"That true, it must be my mind than." For the moment he sigh with relief as they walk out to the group. Soon after they just talk about business, than Bediviere stood up and look at Shirou and Arturia

"King and queen... Lancelot and I need talk you after this meeting we need discuss few thing about something." Shirou nod as Arturia agree. "Okay." As soon it got over the soon to be parents decided to talk privately. "Sorry to bother your time, but we notice few thing that not right..."

"For one you barely do your 6 hours train Arturia, and two you don't spar with us with the usually, and you never turn us down. And it not like you."

"I know this may happen.." She look. "Please keep this a secret for now, but me and Shirou... going have a child." She give them a bright smile at them. At first they were shock. They should have notice since the sigh of pregnancy, from her morning sickness, mood swing, and her craving.

"How we miss those sign?" Bediviere just a face palm as the same time Lancelot too.

"Really how and I should notice it too, my wife Guinevere was pregnant with my first daughter. But congratulations Artuira and Shirou for the future blessing you two going have." They bow to them.

"Thank you. We hope this child is a girl." She look at Shirou and hold his hand.

"That true we thought it neutral for us." He look back at her while smiling.

"We understand you more like the type going have a daughter too." Bedivier agree to it.

"Well we better go. Don't want to bother you with you training time with other." They nodded.

Shirou and Arturia walk back to their room and lay on the bed."Feeling alright Arturia?"

"Yeah... hey Shirou you can tell the baby's gender now can you?" They stare at each other as Shirou got up.

"I don't know, but I'll try beside I need check the child doing okay." He remove her armor that around her belly area and place his had on it. "Trace on."

"So how is it?"

"I don't know I can tell, but I can tell you this." He smile at her. "You and our little girl doing fine."

"You mean it? We're having a baby girl?" He smile at her. "This is really great now. I can't wait rise her, I can show her it okay to be a female, like from our old past that only reason why she mad at me for first place." She start to look upset and cry with regret.

"I see but it okay now, , from being here have one advantage, we can change her fate and make sure she end up in the right path. You know she can hear us now since she develop ears."

"I see, well it one way we can bound with her while she still in the womb." He look down and spoke to her. "Hey Mordred, it me, mommy, i want to say that your daddy and i can wait to hold you and watch you grow into beautiful woman from the future." As Shirou watch her felt bit happy seeing her bounding with their unborn child than he spoke to the child too.

"She right and well make sure you end up being a kind person too, who can handle life when you old enough take care of your self... Or least have someone at your side..." At the moment they about to kiss each other their was a knock on the door.

"Oh Arturia, are you there?"

"Uh... What is it Guinevere?" She walk up and open the door.

"Well sorry to other you, but I over hear my husband's talk and I hear the greatest news!" She smile widely at her.

"...And that is?" She don't get clue what going on.

"And that is you carrying your lover's child at least! Now my little girl won't be the only child of the royal child living in the castle. Now come on!" She grab her.

"To where?" Arturia have no idea what going but she not going to like it.

"We're going felt some clothes, for you and the baby. Come on now!"

"Shirou?" She was reaching out as sigh of help.

"I'm sorry, but he can't come last time I bring Lancelot to clothes from me and the our child, it end up being bad... So It better just you and I." They walk out.

"Great... what to do now?" He walk out to the training room to see how they doing.

"okay. keep gong you doing fine." Bediviere watch as the young knight train.

"I guessing thing are fine." Shirou walk in.

"Thing are great, king shirou." Gawain walk up to him.

"...Gawain I want you to fight me." All of the knight in the room was shock to hear those words from Shirou, as Gawain was honor yet worry.

"Are you sure I' you're very skill I won't last few second."

"okay. I have a challenge than. Try to hit me while i just use my hands to block them." Gawain nodded and try to do so. but Shirou able to pin point where he going hit him.

"Huh? Okay I know it going to be too easy. but not going give up." He try again. But have no luck with Shirou's blocking. *groan.* "How long this will last?"

With Arturia:

"..." Arturia having trouble with Guinevere from shopping for best clothes for herself and the baby on way. "Are you sure it a good idea? She won't be here until 5 month later."

"I'm sure beside yellow and white look cute on a baby girls for you should wear blue maternity clothes. They fit your style."

"That true, but I feel red baby clothes fit her." Guinevere look at her.

"i guess that true for some, okay. Well come on let find best maternity for you." She gave her a set of it. And it took 16 clothes to fit her look. "Great! we able to find 16 clothes to fit your look."

"Are you sure I need get sixteen maternity clothes are good idea Guinevere? It seems little too much..." Arturia felt like thing are little to far.

"I'm sure you need have 7 clothes for a week, but what if they got dirty from mud. painting stains from children, or some weird liquid, my queen."

"...Fair point.." She don't want those happen to her clothing and those thing happen to her when she was wearing her royal clothing.

"Great come on." She smile as they heading to the baby clothes next.

With Shirou:

He and Gawain where fight for long time to point Gawain was laying on the floor, tired from it. "It been 5 hours Gawain, I think it best you get some best, but you earn my respect for it." He smile at him. as he help him get up.

"Thank you my king... it not like everyday I can fight you..." He smile back as he grab his hand and get up.

"Well I better go now, I be going now, I'm going help the chief."

"Hm why King Shirou." Lancelot walk to his side.

"I need do something, and beside you wife help my wife pick..." He whisper to him about clothing for her during the pregnancy and clothes for their child.

"oh alright, I understand it does take them to long to shop."

"Who?" One of the knights asked them.

"Our wife." Both say it on the say time. As all the knights understand as they know how long it well take.

"Than go on my king." He nodded and walk to the kitchen. "Man it going hard for them, doing nothing while they talking their time shopping."

"Why they shop so long?" One of the other knights asked the first one.

"I don't, I guess that something guys like us don't get."

With Arturia:

Arturia and Guinevere, just done shopping and find prefect baby clothes for Mordred after she born. "Great we found right clothes for you, and few red clothes for your child."

"That great I can't wait to show them to Shirou." She looking forward for his word on it. But some reason when she thing about him, her heart start to beat fast, like the time when they at old world where Shirou still his old self, and she was her servant, when they fell in love, somehow it happen to her again. but she don't know that he still love her, from time that change for him.

"Feeling okay, I haven't seen that look since the day of your wedding."

"oh it nothing, it just I wonder Shirou doing this for me, like I'm forcing him do this child thing." You can tell she lying can you folk? Yes that I breaking 4th wall who give the crap.

"of course he will he love you very much right?"

"You're right on that on." She give false hope look in her eyes, but she have to wait and see when she and Shirou are alone. At soon they got home it was dinner time and everyone getting ready to eat.

"Hm... something wrong Arturia?" She turn and notice it Shirou.

"Oh I"m fine... Shirou.. I want to talk to you after dinner, there something I want to know... is that okay?" Shirou nodded at her. "Great."

Right after dinner was over, Shirou and Arturia just laying on their bed again. "So what you talk about?"

"..It about us? Remember the time we spend while being old home, when you still my master?"

"...I do, but what the point of it?"

"The point is as time fly by our love for each other grow. And now I feel like it happen to me again... And i want to know do you still love after all those years... do you?"

"..." He turn his head and look. "...I still do, even after all those years I still think about you..."

"You have?" She turn her head and glaze at him as he glaze her, at moment they finally kiss each. "..I really love you Shirou." She smile dearly at him.

"I love you too Arturia." He smile right back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Reality Change Part 3

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arturia. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people, also sorry it been to long.*

Ever since the day they tell each other they still have feeling for each other they getting along better. They starting act like married couple, even thought a month past.

*Yawn.* Shirou got up and give his wife a good morning kiss. "Good morning Arturia. Good morning Mordred." He rub her belly, He got up and get dress as he planing give her breakfast in bed as he order the made to do so be himself, they really surprise how much a good cooker he is. When the time Arturia woke up She notice something that Shirou is carrying. "I see you finally up." Arturia look at him than smile.

"Yeah... I am." She stood up and rub her belly. "I'm really getting big. I think it best time to tell them that I'm pregnant, beside it be sooner or later they found out our future child." Shirou just nodded and give her breakfast. "Thank you." She kiss him and start eating. As soon she done eating she felt something in her belly. "..shirou our child just kick.." She start to smile and brushing at the same time.

"Hm? Really honey?" She nodded and place his hand on her, and make him felt her kick. "Wow she really is. I bet after she born she be like you."

"Of course. She going to be a strong fight like me." She said it with lot of pride.

"I hope she won't have much pride..." She understand why, too much pride can be a bad thing.

"That true." She got up on her feet and put on her maternity dress. "Uh... Shirou can you help me put on m shoes..." She don't want to say that she can't see her feet at the moment, but Shirou nodded and put them on for her. "Thank you." She smile at him. "Come on." As soon they when to the throne she want to make sure everyone is here. "Everyone... We have very important news, 5 months ago... my husband discover that we going have a little blessing join with us." She brush as deeply as other was confused than a second later they cheer for them... Well expect one, who spoke out

"that explain why you gaining." At the moment thing go quite as the women angry stare at him as for the guys try to leave the room... slowly... but hey I but you guys do it to if you don't want to see many women wrath. "...uh oh..." At the moment one of them us e a frying pan to the nuts. "Oh!" He fainted from the pain.

"...That poor man..." Gawain and Shirou walk up to him and carry him to the medic room. "Hey king Shirou, what we do after he woke?"

"One, make sure he learn never called a woman fat again, and two, try to continue our day, like we should after we took him to medic room." He wasn't please from his action he did to Arturia.

"That true, but hey congratulations with a child on the way, so what gender you guys having?" Gawain stare at him.

"Oh we having a girl, she want to name her Mordred... it name of someone she care."

"Why?"

"She felt guilty, they use to get along until something bad happen..." He look down.

"That sound very bad and serious... What happen to that person?" Gawain want to know more about it.

"...It better to don't talk about it..." He don't know how to explain about the Mordred that Arturia know about it.

"I see to personal, I understand." Shirou open the door. "So how it end anyway?"

"..." They place him on the bed. "It better you don't..." He look down.

"Oh... that must be really bad."

"It is." He walk up to the out of the room. "Man I don't know how to explain him about what I know..." *Sigh.* He start to search for Arturia to see how she okay from that even just happen. "Oh there you are? Are you okay from being calling... you know..."

"..." She was looking very angry. "If he say I'm fat again I'll personally kill him for it." She brought out Excalibur.

"Calm down Arturia, I bet he didn't know about don't called a woman... that word..." He was trying to clam her down.

"...Still calling a woman fat is a disgrace thing to do. As a woman was called fat it horrible thing yet." Shirou understand why. "But it okay for now, beside the girl thinking getting me a baby shower." She smile as she rub her belly. "I bet you going look cute when you come out the world, Mordred."

"That good to on the baby shower. So when the baby shower?" He start to hold her in his arms as he rub her belly too.

'It a four months away, so don't worry about for now." She kiss him.

"Wait is that the final month that we going our little precious child?"

"It is, but like say don't i but i won't go to labor doing that day." She gave him a bright smile.

"..Okay dear..." He smile at back her.

Month become to pass as the servant was getting from the room for the future princess. Arturia was at her last month of her pregnancy. "Shirou.. my love wake up..." Shirou just open his eye and see his wife smile with loving care.

"What is it my love... is it time?" He sound worry as Arturia just giggle a bit.

"No Mordred's room is done. Ready to take a look?" Shirou nodded. "Good come on." He got up and walk with Arturia as she waddle to the room. "Okay... I hope you like the room that servant pick for her." When she open the door, it was plain room red wall paper with few baby toys for her to play, a self full with book to read her with, a crib, and a baby monitor. '...So what you think?"

"... it prefect." He gave her a hugged.

"I glad you like it, the servant just having trouble what prefect the child, and for us. Oh yeah... you remember what today is right?"

"Yeah i do it your baby shower day... And let me guess i have to come to since I'm the father." Arturia nodded. "Okay, but I be there because of your the main honor of the party, and don't make do those weird games."

"Agree, it be weird for both of us." She'll felt embarrassment if that happen and she guess Shirou too. "And Shirou... the time start around 3:00 pm, don't be late."

"Don't worry Arturia. I'll come to it."

"I hope so, Beside today you have the many thing to do."

"That true." He sound worry. "I better finish fast." He kiss on the lip. "See you later, and make sure you go thought the meeting for the kingdom hon."

"You on it, i did before, and see you than." She smile as he walk off to do his duty. "You better won't come out until your father come back to me, don't want him miss your arrival..." She rub her belly as she waddle to meeting room to discuss thing to do and thing for people to support. "Hello everyone, what this month meeting." She sat just down on a chair in room full of people to speak term with.

"My queen, where your husband?" One of the person looking around.

"He busy right, so he want me to take over it, so what is it about?" She stare at him with an angry look.

"Oh that easy, it about taxes, we think give it more to poor and less to the rich." One of the people spoke about it without a care.

"Why that way the rich get richer as poor get poor. that unacceptable! You should feel guilty what you going to poor, they are foundation of the kingdom, and my husband was poor before he married me, if he hear about that he be frustration about that!" She want to make sure the people hear her words.

"That true like him many of the people living in the kingdom are poor." The third chair member agree as other nodded expect the one who started.

"Who care about the poor they use for making rich look more rich, and money make the world around." He just chuckles as he make fun of her.

"Is that so, counter offer, give more taxes to rich and less to poor. Anyone agrees." Everyone agree, but not one. "Alright motion carried."

"What? you want to make rich poor! What next you going kick me out." Hasn't please what he seeing.

"No we can't, after day you die, which we looking forward." Arturia want to make sure nothing bad happen.

"Heh that right." Grin at them. "Beside what you do without me?"

"A lot better..." 5th member whisper to other.

"alright carry on motion of give more taxes to rich have approved, what." Arthuria wrote down the first agreement.

With Shirou

Shirou was making sure thing was right in the town, no one killed, or mugged. "No danger around do you think?" By his side is few nights, with cart full of thing that people need.

"How long we been doing this?" The younger one felt like it been a day they do their works.

"It been 3 hours." One of them reply to others.

"It felt like full day."

"I swear young knights these days..."

"Tell me about it."

"I understand why I'm doing this, but why the king?"

"I promise the people I'll help too as I give them something they need." He reply to them without looking back.

"That explain the cart, but do we really need do this." All of them reply yes loudly. "Okay okay! Shush you don't have to do that."

"Don't worry we almost done we need go to the town and give them thing they really need."

"Good I want a break after this." As they arrive the time the knights and Shirou give the people they need as they ask, most of it is food and money, few are rare, they take the children to the hospital, give them item that remind them they love the most and help them with trouble like thieves and bandits.

"...King Shirou, we take the kids to the hospital, you better go to your wife, it is going be long tip to it." Shirou look at him with concern.

"Are you sure?" He don't want them carry the burden that he and Arturia have to do.

"We sure, beside you are going become a dad any day now." Shirou agree to it and have no choice.

"Just careful and watch on them, make sure nothing bad happen to them."

With Arturia:

Arturia with the girls now, getting ready for the other to arrive for her celebrate of the blessing she going to have in the garden. "Wow... this is a bit too much..." She notice many white lilies, tulip, and roses. "Is there other flower that give more colors to the place?"

"Oh we do, but we thing it make it feel more clam and happy." Guinevere was in charge of the baby shower.

"Fine Guinevere, but if I ever having another child, we do the next baby shower my way." She start to glare at her to make sure she get the message.

"I got it, You don't have to glare at me. you know you don't have to do that when i thought something that best for you." Ever since when she learn she about the baby they going have , Guinevere want to make Arturia act more woman since learning about the baby.

"Good." It been 3 hours and the baby shower have started for 1 hour, everyone was enjoyed, but Arturia, she still waiting for her husband.

"Feeling okay Queen Arturia?" One of her maid look at her as she worry about her well-being.

"Oh I am, it just I'm worry for my husband." As she try to get up Shirou arrive in time. "Shirou where you been?" She waddle up to him.

"Sorry." He hugged her and give her a kiss on the forehead. "It been hard traveling back to the castle."

"Well it won't matter you here." At the moment when she smile at him she start to felt some pressure in her womb as she clutching her fist in pain.. "S-Shirou... I-It time, the baby coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

Reality Change Part 4

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arthuria. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people*

It been a while since Arturia's water just broke and they where prepare for the birthing. "Oh Shirou it really starting to hurt!" She was squeezing his hand very hard. "I think i can't do it." She worry that this go wrong.

"Come on Arturia, you can do it, I know it you can." He giving her support. "You face warriors, and creature, and you be prove that women can be strong. And I know." He kiss her.

"Thank Shirou I really need it." She smile at him as the doctor check on her.

"Okay queen Arturia time to push. She do what the doctor say, and she been doing for hours, "Congratulation my king and queen you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor show them baby Hikari as she was crying.

" Oh Shirou, look how precious our little girl is." The doctor hand their to her as she cry with tear of joy. "...I'm finally a mother... don't worry Hikari, I'll rise you right this time." She whisper those words to her ears.

"So what name you going give her?"

"..It up too the father." She smile at him.

"...Her name will be Hikari Mordred Emiya. Hikari mean light in Japanese"

"Try to connect with your Japanese roots is it my lord.' He nodded at her.

"Those are good names my lover." She able get some rest.

"How you feel?" He want to make she was okay.

"Tired... but also happy for bring her into this world. I never been so happy in all my life." She look at him as she going to sleep. "Thank you for the that we created." She fall asleep.

"Come on Hikari your mother is asleep." He pick her up. "...You really look like your mother, yet you have my eyes color." He smile at the fact. "You must hungry after that whole thing." He get up and put milk in her bottle to thing. "Here you go." After he fed her, she was giggling than she start to yawn. "Come on i better put you back in your mother's arm." Her careful place her back in Arturia at the moment she hugged Hikari as she sleep. 2 hours have pass and Arturia found her awake still holding her.

"Hello my child.." She get up and walk out of the room while holding her. "Come on time to show you the family." She was able found Guinevere, Lancelot, Bedivere Shirou and others was wanted for her to wake up. "Guessing you wanted to see me okay Shirou?"

"I am, I'm glade you alright." He smile dearly at her.

"Thanks." She smile back at him than walk up to other. "Hikari... met your aunt and uncles." When she her other other Guinevere can't help but say aw to the child.

"Look how adorable she is Arturia you must be really proud." She reply to by nodding yes. "So what you going do now?"

"I still have to fight with my warriors at their sided, but I'll try to make sure i have lots of time with my little child." She giggle her little girl.

"I hope she have your fighting spirit like when you were young." Bedivere stare at the Hikari.

"Me too, of course I hope give us less trouble when she act that age like you did." Lancelot smile at her.

"Oh don't be like if i didn't act like that I may never found Excalibur, or meet Shirou." She grab his hand.

"Well we better move on we still have stuff to do."

It been one full year, and it was Hikari's first birthday, and people in the castle celebrate it. *Giggles.*

"You like the party don't you my child." Hikari was sitting on her mother's lap as she was enjoying her first party. "Oh Hikari you know what time it is? Time for you to eat your first cake?" At first Hikari at her don't know what to do, than she grab it and eat, soon after she giggle more than make a mess.

"Look like she make a mess on herself again." Shirou was smiling at her wife as they watch being happy.

"Yeah she have. After this I'll wash her okay Shirou?" He nodded.

"I can't believe it been one year already since you two have her. So you thing over the first year?" Guinevere want to know what it like to them.

"Very hard trying to make her happy when she stay to cry, yet bit fun, from seeing her grow into a person that we looking forward to see."

"That we feel about our daughter when she growing."

"Well lets get party keep going." Soon the party was over and arturia talking her daughter to bath room to was her and herself from around the point she finished her talk with Guinevere, Hikari make mess on her also. "You really making mess do you my child?" She smile as she she start to get ready to in water with her. "Okay Hikari time to get clean. At first she put baby washing cap on her as she put shampoo, later to wet it. "okay head done how the body she make sure she use best body shop for children like a good parents do. 'Okay just fore minutes and we done.' Arturia kiss her on the forehead and start to wash Hikari and herself. 'okay done." She smile and get out she cover herself with a towel and than wrap Hikari in the towel.

*Yawn.* "At the moment Hikari she know it time to put her to sleep as she walk down to her making sure she get to bed, she sing her a song to make her sleep. When she arrive her room she careful place her diaper on her than put her pj on.

"Good night my child." She kiss her on the forehead again as she place her daughter in her crib. Than she head back to bed from the crying the cleaning she done for her.

"Tired my dear?" Shirou was in bed waiting for her

"Yeah another day to be a good parent, I hope thing gone easy from her. maybe tomorrow we should teach her how to walk." She smile at him with her weary look.

"maybe we should she is one and it be prefect to.." Arturia pass out at the moment he star to talk. "...Good night my dear.' He fell sleep while hugged his wife as she hugged him back.

At the next morning Arturia with her daughter again as she teaching to her walk. "Come now honey you can do, walk to mommy." Hikari give her blank look. "you can do it just stand up. and try to walk up to mommy. She still give her blank look than she able understand what she say and ry to stand up ."That right you can do." She took a few step than fell, from it she start to cry. 'Oh, it okay.' She pick her up trying to make her feel better. "You can do it next time. Maybe we can do it again later." she walk back tot he throne and rock her to sleep. " i was hoping she able do it without tripping." She was speaking to shirou as he gentle rub his little girl.

"Do worry Arturia it take time for them to learn walk very good, like a flower we need take time until it bloom.."

"That true i can't wait see her walk." She still rocking her to sleep than she open her eyes than start to cry again."What is now?" At first she star to smell her just in case she need her diaper change. "You must be hungry.." She pick up her bottle and fed her as she stop crying. "There you go. Happy now?" Hikari giggle after she done drinking her bottle. "That it." Soon she carry her over her shoulder give her soft pat her on the back making her burp.

"You really fit the role of being a mother to her." He was happy seeing her in joy as she take the role very important as Hikari taking a nap again.

"That true you should taking role of being a father serous too, you are her only father."

"That true, maybe i should do it after she wake up, I can try to teach her how to walk."

"okay Shirou I need break from being in mother mode. Here you go." She pass their child to him. "Just watch her, i don't want her get hurt when we're not around."

"okay Arturia." It been 2 hours and Shirou ready to teach her to walk. "Okay you can do it Hikari, walk up to daddy." She was ready to walk as he holding her favorite toy. "That you can do." She able walk careful like than she able reach to him and her toy. "You did it Hikari."

"You did Shirou now we need teach her walk normal." She smile at him.

"Yeah, but it be better we take our time too." He pick her up.

"King Shirou and Queen Arturia you know it dinner time right?" One of the servant walk to them, thinking they forget about it.

"Oh sorry it seems it slip our mind from teaching our daughter learn to walk.' He got up and walk to the dinner room. As they get in everyone was ready to eat. "Sorry for being late everyone." He put Hikari in the highchair, that was between he and Arturia.

"It okay my king and queen. So how teach the baby learn to walk been doing."

"Doing well. she able take few step first. Than she able walk up t her papa." She kiss her as she giggle. "Can't wait to teach you walk correctly."

"You should look forward at the moment you child learn to talk." She smile at them.

"Ah i remember Gala's first words, I believes it was mama it was."

"It was that was very cute when you say it." She start to hugged her 4 year old daughter.

"Mommy I can't breath!" Gala to gasping for air as she let her go.

"Oh sorry. Still great to remember about that."

"I see, but she can't do that right now she still one." She hugged her child.

"That right, a child only learn to talk when they reach the age of two. So that mean she have to waited a year, as soon we will teach her to talk." He smile as he stare his child.

"Oh right, still I can't wait to see your face." As soon they start to eat their food and finish Shirou and Arturia walk to their room as Shirou carry their sleepy child as she sucking her pacifier.

"She look very adorable sucking her pacifier." She rub her child on the head. "It remind that time when her teeth come in."

"That was bad time. With her teething ring that she keep chewing on." That the time he din't to think about with the crying. "We better make sure she brush her teeth too."

"Of course we have. It another duty as newly parents." At the moment they at the bath room as Shirou brushing her teethe, but he have hard time seeing Hikari don't want her teethes brush.

"Come on Hikari you need your teeth be clean." It took an hour until he done with the brushing. "That was... bad time." Shirou put her in her crib and head to bed. "How you able pull up with those tasks."

"I guess mother and child bond..." As they went to sleep Shirou and Arturia hear Hikari crying thought the baby monitor."I'll do it Shirou get some rest." She get up and walk to her room and check. "What wrong Hikari?" At first she start check that her diaper, as soon she change it. "Their you go." She smile as she lay her to her crib. '"Have a nice dream my dream." As soon she walk back to bed room, she cry again. "Hm what is now?" She walk to her. At first she think she must be hungry she she try to fed her, but she reject to it. "Than what is...?" She think about it for a while than she got an answer she think she want spend more with her parents. "Come on you be sleeping with me and daddy." She smile as she walk back.

"So what the problem?" He notice Arturia carrying her.

"Oh it noting it she crying when we not around."

"I see that happen and i understand." She put Hikari in the middle and she lay on the right. "Good night.." She smile at Shirou again.

"Good night." He smile back too as they peaceful going to sleep.

*Yo folk it me the writer the reason why her new first name is now Hikari because she need a girly name in her full name Hikari Mordred Emiya, if you don't like too bad. beside i hope you like this chapter everyone.*


	5. Chapter 5

Reality Change Part 5

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arturia. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people, and it is been long time i make this so there might few more mistake... sorry*

*Wah, wah, wah!* Shirou and Arturia woke up at the moment their daughter was crying. *Wah, wah, wah!* Arturia got up and pick her up gentle rocking her to calm her down.

"Something wrong my daughter?" At the moment she hear stomach growl. "Oh that it." She start to smile at Hikari, and grab her bottle. "Come on Hikari, let go and feed you." She get off her bed and walk to the kitten. "Excuses me.' She walk in and check someone is here.

"Hm? Oh my queen it you what you doing?" It that the royal cook and Arutira just talking him about she getting milk for her child.' oh I see, don't worry I'll go get it."

"Don't I do it myself, she is my child." She walk to the fridge and take out the milk. "is that okay with you?"

"It is my queen. Well carry on, I need get ready from breakfast.'" He walk off.

"Thank you." She pour the milk in her bottle, and give it to her. "Here you go Hikari." She smile at her again as Hikari as her child drink her milk down. "There you go." She hold her up and pat her on back as she burp.

*Yawn* Hikari start to sleep on her.

"Come on Hikari, it still early." She walk back bed. As she went back to her room, she notice Shirou wake up. "Morning dear." She kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning honey, I see she fallen sleep again." He grab his daughter our of her arms.

"it still early you know." She sit next to him. "So what you want to do today?"

"What about a family trip, it seems long time all 3 spend time together for more than one hours." Shirou stare at his wife, waiting for her answer.

"I think so too, only time all of us spend together was last night. And that from out child don't want sleep alone." Arturia look down. "Maybe it the best we do have a vacation." She rise up her head and stare at her lover as she give him a smile. "That great idea Shirou." She lean in on him and kiss him on the lip.

"That good to hear." He kiss her back. "so where you want to go?"

"What about your home country? Japan. It be great way for Hikari connect with her culture." She want the best for their daughter.

"That good thinking Arturia, it be great to see what Japan is like in this reality."

"Me too." At the moment she hugged him. "I hope it still same." After that they just send the hours doing their duty as king and queen of England while taking care their little princess, until they finally have a break. "...Shirou, my love. Is this the best time to tell them..." She was playing with Hikari as Shirou look at her.

"I think so. Everyone." The people in the castle start to stare at them. "My wife and i decide go on vacation, by going to Japan my home country." many if the people gasp at the news.

"My lord is that not good idea my lord, who take care of the castle while you and your family are gone?" One of the solider walk up to him with concern.

"Don't worry. My brother, Lancelot, and his wife, Guinevere, will take off it. Won't you Lancelot." Arturia smile at Lancelot.

"O-Of course Arturia, but why me, they are other can do it. Like Bedivere." Lancelot fear the he might fear her while she was gone.

"Don't worry i trust you can do the job." Lancelot nodded. "Our vacation will start in ten days. So worry about today." They all relief and send that rest of the days doing their routine, expect for Arturia and Shirou they just getting ready for the trip to Japan. As they prepare pack clothes for them self and Hikari. Soon to the day say their vacation about to start. "Can't wait for our break with our child, what about you." Arturia turn to shirou, waiting to hear his answer again.

"Me too, of course i bit worry, what if it turn out bad?"

"..." Arturia hugged him to make sure he won't feel worry. "Donn't worry my love as long our and I are fine it, it be okay." She smile at him.

"I hope so." He smile back at her. And grab their child and goto the airport as they get ear plug for them-self and for Hikari as they wearing their casual clothes. "I hope our trip on plane go while, what about you?"

"Me too, and be easy for Hikari since this is her time riding a plane." Arturia start to play with Hikari to pass the time, as they wait for their called.

"Flight for Japan is ready, Repeat: Flight for japan is ready."

"Come on Arturia." They grab their bag and walk inside the plane. As they enter 1st class

"Wow so this is like riding the plane that hold more people." She was was whelm about it.

"You making sound it like your first flight."

"Well i did ride plane that is for 3 people or less." They took seat next to window, and start to wait for the the plan took off. "Wow the sky look so beautiful, what you think Hikari?" Hikari just giggle as she clap her hands.

"it seems she enjoy the ride so far." Hikari keep looking outside and she see birds flying and many places that they flying over.

"...This is relaxing.' *Yawn.* "I'm going to sleep want to hold her?" Shirou nod and take Hikari of her legs.

"Sorry, but mommy need to-" At the moment Hikari yawn to and fall sleep on his arm. "...It is contagious." Shirou just called a flight attendant to order headphone to hear the movie.

'here you go mister.' She give a good pair of head phone.

"Thank you miss." He give $5.00 for headphone and give her $25.00 tip.

"Oh this too much. I don't know what to say."

"Well keep it look like you need it.' She nodded and walk off. "It better do nothing." He the head phone in the mini tv and start a movie. Base on classic book called "War's dark greed.' About war base on greed and how it ruin two kingdom and how it destroy them. "...And this is a classic, classic for sadist, but not me..." When they arrive at Japan. Shirou woke Arturia, ash she slowly get up.

"Wow, we finally here." She happy about that fact. Moment later they able get off the plane and notice they found someone look like someone from their past life. "...Illya? Is that you?" It does look like her, but bit taller to point she almost look like her mom.

"Huh didn't expect to see you two." She walk up to them. "..We been this weird world for few months and you have a baby saber? Who the father?"

"What you know who we really are too?" Shirou was shock meting someone from world they come from in it to.

"Of course. But i don't know know what brought us... Yet glad see you okay." She smile at them. "Even happy to see you my little brother Shirou." She grin at him

"...Personally i hopping you don't know that..." He wasn't please to be called little brother."So guessing you learn the memories too." At the moment a thought come to him. "What how you know i'm Shirou?"

"I got a picture in my wallet of your past young self, still look Shirou that i know from other dimension but with white hair, and you are with Saber. But never mind that so what brought you to Japan?" Illya smile at them again as she stare at Hikari.

"We're just here for a break from being royalty..."

"Wow I should guess that ,but why you bring him?"

"...I'm married to him." She brush alot.

"So in other word he a king and this girl is my niece... Wow what a small world..." She was bit whelm after learning about the thing she just hear. "Making me wish I also stay England from this weird new destiny we all giving to see the moment you two rule England together."

"Why you surprise. about that." Some reason Arturia that as insult.

"Hey! I didn't expect you married to him. Than again he is shirou... just darker skin, white hair and lot wiser..." Shirou start to feel bit insulted too.

"Okay done with that, there any change in Japan, Illya?"

"Just more advance like more train more ships bigger building and more room in japan..."

"What how Japan got more room, that seems impossible."

"So i wasn't imagine it, notice few change like their more land it, but it made out steal with few new forests i haven't see." Shirou remember seeing it while on the plane.

"Yep and thank to it... I got very lost very easy..." Illya wasn't very proud to say that to them.

"Wow Japan really change a lot... Well I hope we still have a good time in it."

"Hey don't worry Saber! I may well join you and to know my niece." She walk up to them and grab Hikari. "Hello little one, I'm your aunt Illya." At the moment Hikari start to cry. "..This child better need to be change of dipper or very hungry."

"Don't worry. I'll check." Shirou pick her up and check. "Good news, it just she need new dipper."

"Thank god I thought the child don't like me." Illya was happy to hear it, as it be bad thing for her.

"I wounder why." Arturia was being sarcastic about since her history with Illya was somewhat bad.

"Well don't worry I'll may sure I'll be best aunt she have!" She grab Hikari again along the bag that have Hikari's thing along with her dipper. "I'll do the changing i know where the restroom is at." She rush off to it.

"...shirou is it a good idea leaving our daughter's care... your older sister?" She bit worry to thinking about it.

"..I have a feeling no.." The waiting for Illya for hours. Just Than Shirou spot them.

"Good nothing bad happen to Hikari." Arturia pick her up.

"Really you name her Hikari?" Illya just stare at them again as she thinking it a stupid name. "Why you give her that name?"

"...That is her real name from original world." Arturia just stare at her too.

"Oh yeah Hikari Pendragon... I hope her middle name is better."

"It is, it Mordred."

"So her full name is Hikari Mordred Emiya... it better than than just Hikari Emiya... Since you two are here may well stay with me, lucky i know where i live and what job i have."

"What is you job?"

"Some inn i run, i which i know how i end up running a inn." She guid them to the inn, as they travel the both Shirou and Arturia was shock to see how much change their was Japan just like Illya say. Once they get their, Artuira was whelm from what she see the place it have parking lot have 3 floors. "So what you think guys?"

"Amazing I didn't know how to take in it, there even a forest next to it..."

"Yeah it show Japan getting more green." Shirou look at the bird on the trees as they sing. "Well come on.' He grab his wife's hand an went in. "so where we're going to sleep Illya?"

"Well next to my room. Don't want you guys being trouble or something." She guild them again to their room. "Here t is. now try to have a nice stay i better go see few thing like hire few helper, some the people that rented room here are hard when they are on different floors." She walk out.

"..So what you thinking now dear?"

"Just still shock i mean i can't believe how much it change... I wounder we still have a good vacation..."

"..." Shirou kiss her on the lip. "Don't worry we still going have a good one, it just we need to have a good time and that it."

"You're right, but just for now i want to see this place's forest is like..." She begin to smile as she see the trees outside of there window.

*So what you think? i hope you like it, even part Illya become part of it.*


	6. Chapter 6

Reality Change Part 6  
*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arturia. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people*

It was morning, and Shirou and Arturia just spend with their daughter, Hikari, as they travel in the forest.

"Wow this is amazing." She look up. "I'm proud of Japan for this deed." She just smile as Hikari reach her hand out as like she trying to grab the tree. "Hm? Aw look at her." She start to hugged her.

"...But still how it happen..."

"Oh I think know..' Illya walk to them with a bag. "I guess it from result of war."

"There was a war." Shirou look at her.

"Yeah, it was 100 years right before you two become ruler of England, before i own the place, Japan wasn't part of it, but it was brag into, like England, they where in fight between France and Germany, for the blame for WWI, it seems in this dimensions there are some that are same and war is one them. But it wasn't WWII but not all country was part of, of course Russia, America and Austria was part of it, And Japan was with Germany's side. England, Russia, America, and Austria was with French, but soon they join right side, ironic part is they wasn't fighting until England, and America switch side French fear they going attack so they attack first and up destroy many."

"...But how they do it?" Arturia look at Illya.

"I don't know some say they their weapon from Russia for support, but at the end they realize it was french and took it as insult from how they blame Germany with it they deiced make French, and their allies give their 20% of money to Germany, and make them along their allies fix the damage they cause."

"..Well at least Germany got apology they truly earn." Shirou look up again. "Still I can't believe about this whole thing, are you sure there was a war."

"Yep, I'm been reading the books they have." Illa took one out in her tablet. "At first i thought a fake so i read more about the war in my tablet just in case that was fake, but it seems it is real."

"..You better not lying." Shirou grab the tablet and read. "...She is right." He show it to his wife.

"Unbelievable, so this is result of a war." She to rethinking about the forest. "it may be beautiful, but it does hold dark past about it..." She form a flown, knowing how it happen.

*Wah, wah, wah, wah!* Artuira start to look at her daughter.

"Oh no, what wrong Hikari." She hear Hikari's stomach start to growl. "Oh tha why." She start to smile again. "Come on lets go inside and get snacks." She walk back to the inn as she cuddle her.

"We better head back to Illya, it near lunch time." He and Illya follow his wife back.

"Yeha you're right it almost 12:00, please i don't mind have your cooking again." Illya grin at him.

"...Well you got lucky on fact I like to cook and house clean, but it been long time since i cook."

"Yes shirou and i'm looking forward to eat it too, I felt like it been ages since i ate them." When they arrive at the inn. Shirou was at kitchen, prepare for the food.

"So what it like married to him?"

"At first it awkward, knowing he really Shirou, but than very happy." Arturia smile again as she feed Hikari milk.

"I figure it be awkward."

"Okay lunch is ready." He being in plates of foods.

"Look so good to eat." illya lick her lip as tooke piece of one of his cooking. *Hm!* "Still good your cooking haven't change Shirou." She took another bit, as arturia took her bite in his cooking.

"Ah. Taste better than those chef make in the castle." She smile widely.

*Goo! Goo!" Hikari reach her arm out to his cooking.

"Huh?" Shirou lok at his. "Okay Hikari. Lucky i make food for you.' He fed her home made baby food.

*Gah!* She clap her hand woth joy.

"Wow you even make good baby food." Illya lok at her niece.

"Well I am very good at cooking."

"More like the best." She keep eatring her food until it all done. "If only people atthe castle taste the cooking."

"If they do than i end helping the other cooks, and earn nickname the chef king."

"Or the cooker king.' Illya just add that as she finish her food.

"...That too." Shirou keep feeding his daughter. As she keep being happy about it.

"So how old she is any way?"

"She one, she was born last year." She finish her baby food and yawn again. "Aw is that still cute." Arturia pick her up as she rock her to sleep. "I'm really looking forward next when she say her first words. I hope it mama."

"So Illya how looking new worker go?"

"Not well i just find out i'm not really the owner of this place i'm just manger of this place. The owner is Taiga Fujimura."

"She here too!?"

"It seems so, I hope Rin and Sakura not in it."

"I hope my past self not in it."

"So how you know?" Arturia was bit worry about Taiga know about there other life.

"Well she called and the weird thing she tell me i have to transfer. She don't know who i was."

"Like when i asked Arturia's brother about Hikari, and that was right before she was born. "

"It like we're the only one know about our other life..." As they wounder about Shirou about it end the thinking. "So where you moving to?"

"..Believe it or not but it England for grand opening." Illya smile

"Wow i hope it at Camelot." Atruia hopping it not. But Illya nodded. "Oh.. okay... at least Hikari going have more time spend with her aunt."

"that right." Illya grab Hikari. "You hear that i'm going in your life." Both Shriou and Arturia just sigh. "Something wrong with that?"

"No...'

"Good." she smile again. "Beside I Can't wait to spend more time with my niece." She tickling Hikari.

"This can't be good for us when we back home Shirou."

"That right, but at least we can have a trusted sitter when your brothers are busy."

"That may be true.' She show a fainted smile. "We better enjoy more of our vacation time." She grab hold his hand.

"Yeah." For the rest of the day they explore the new japan as Illya watch their child. "Wow this place sure make home look nothing." they look around as they see more space and more home.

"Really can make it friendly environment." Arturia notice a restaurant near. "Shirou let eat their." She brag him to it.

"Wow I'm surprise your hunger never change..." He was bit hoping for the changing in her hunger, due in their past life it did cot him lots of money just to satisfaction her.

"Of course I still have hunger of the king Shirou." As they went inside Arturia already order many food that she can eat.

"My, your wife have big appetite." One of the female work was shock and worry at the same time.

"Well if you learn why you get it..." He just watch her eat like back than when he just Shirou never archer, and when he live with Tiga and Arturia have a food contest and see Tiga away lost, along with Sakura and Rin... And speaking of them. "Huh Rin, Sakura?"

"Sorry do i know you?" the girl look like sakura stare at them. "And how you know our name...?" At the moment she look scared.

"..Just a luck guess..." Shirou look at his wife with embarrassment shown on his face.

"Yeah... a lucky guess." She felt sorry.

"Hey come on Sakura Shirou wanting at us." At that moment they turn and see younger shirou waving at the girls.

"...How ironic my husband name is Shirou, Shirou Emiya." Arturia was trying to solve why there another shirou around.

"Really!? Wow what small world, well since you tell your husband full name it fair tell his, his is Shirou Ambrosius, he was talking by the great Merlin Ambrosius as student and son."

"...Did you say Merlin Ambrosius, he the great wizard and England."

"We know and very nice man he let us stay with him until my sister find place to live in, is that right Rin.' She smile at her older sister as she thinking.

"...Emiya... where I hear that name before... now I remember that name of the guy who married the royal Pendragon girl!"

"Yep that right." Shirou stare at Rin.

"Heh you must be pretty lucky, married to a princess and become a king."

"..." He say something wasn't very friendly about Rin.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He was hoping the Rin they talking right right be lot more friendlier... he was wrong.

"So what to sit with us? It be nice we get you know you two better." Sakura smile at him.

"We be happy too." Arturia smile back.

"Great." the married couple get up and follow the girls to their table with other Shirou.

"Man finally what take you so long... and who the the two adults?" Young Shirou look at them. "..and why that person look like me." It didn't hit the girl until he pointed that out.

"...Well now you speaking about it... he does look like you... just taller, have a tan with white hair..."

"And don't forget the black eye he have. but replace those thing and the same color that Shirou we know and he might look like him, just bet older."

"...Don't be kidding." She start to worry a bit. "Beside the boy are clearly different."

"True... so what you doing in Japan? You support have a kingdom to rule?" Rin was staring at them.

"Oh we on vacation with our baby girl.' Arturia brush deeply when she say that.

"You have a daughter? What she like?" Younger Shirou was curious about it.

"Well she sweetest baby girl she look like me, but she have her father's cute eyes color, matter of fact we have photo of her in her first birthday." She we t to her purse and show the photo of their daughter to them.

"Aw she look so cute!" Sakura was smile widely.

"Wow she almost look like you queen Arturia." at that moment the girl have conversation relate to Hikari than about how babies are cute.

"...Wow I'm shock that rin have a girly side.." Young Shirou stare at them as they talk.

"Why you say that?" Shirou stare at his younger counter part. "And why your father is in japan, he support be in England.."

"Oh that, I asked him that, but he say he need look for someone."

"I see." Some reason it make him think about what he mean.

"Why?"

"Just to know." At that moment Shirou's phone ring. "Hm?" He pick it up. "...Oh hey Illya... ok... ok... alright see you there." He grab Artura and walk out. "Come on honey Illya need us, she say there someone want to talk with us."

"Okay.' Nice talking to you people." They reply with a thank you and say their good bye. "So did Illya who it was?"

"She didn't said it, she say she wanted to be surprise for us."

"...Don't like sound of it..." There where some chilled down in her spine.

"Well we better do it, beside we left our little Hikari in her care..."

"...That true... What we're thinking?" She started feel disappointed in her self.

"It might be the fact we need some us time..."

"True like the time we give Hikari to Bedivere that way we have some... well that thing we do in bed." She brush a lots.

"That true." He brush a bit.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." She to show a big smile, as they walk for hour they talk about other thing they do while trying to have alone time. "Okay look we're back... I hope it not bad.." She open and notice Ilyla speaking someone from her past.

"I see well that very good information.. Oh hello there Queen Arturia Emiya and King Shirou Emiya... or should I say king Arthur and Archer Emiya..." It was a man with silver like hair with pure while robes.

"...Merlin..." She was shock yet happy at the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Reality Change Part 7

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arturia. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people*

"I'm happy to see you again old friend and nice to met you counter guardian. I hope you been taking care of her." Merlin smile at Shirou.

"I have, and I guessing you know the truth." Shirou look back, as Merlin nodded. "So you know what going on?"

"Of course and i know what happen it from effect after heaven's feel, some how after the grail destory it change reality after Shirou give his life. Cause whole thing to change. Which brought you two here with memory no change since you two are servant, and since Illya was one support to die for grail her memory didn't get effect ."

"Huh. So where Shirou, Rin, and Sakura here?" Arturia was wounder about that.

"Oh they were drag in this world lucky it didn't cause any distortion in reality of course I did take Shirou under my wings, as for girl become my students, because I need few help, right now I just checking how everything go well."

"I see well you know why my clothes are white in the start." Arturia just want to know.

"Oh that be cause you have to repersent pure heart of the princess and queen." Merlin smile. "If you asked that best idea yet. Next to agreeing having a child."

"Wait this version of us wanted a child..." Artruria start to think and start to explain why she feeling so motherly.

"Wow so why this so much different from from our orginal home?" Shirou look at hm again.

"Oh it from paradox effect."

"I see will it nice meting you." Shirou smile at him.

"Same." Merlin shake his hand. "I better go my students are waiting for me." He walk off. "Nice to met you too Illya." He smile at her as he leave the place

"Nice to met you too." Illya smile.

"...Wow... I can't believe tht I wanted a baby..." Arturia smile and feel happy. "I glade we do it." She hugged her daughter, as Hikari start to giggle.

"Yeah I'm happy to you enjoy tthe moment with her." Illya just saying that.

"Yeah well let keep enjoying our vaction." He hugged them both.

"Uhg. I better get prepare for the transfer for England." She leave the room.

"...Your sister have no heart..." Arturia was glaring at her,

*Sigh.* "I can see that..." He was disappint that she is he only family that he know

"Oh well. Let go out with our child, I bet our daughter have fun any where we go." Hikari giggle as Arturia just laugh.

"Alright lets go." He lead the them to a family to a good place for them to enjoy and that was a park.

"...Enjoying it my sweet child?" Hikari start to make some noise. "Huh? What is?" She look around and notice the carnival. "Look like there fair in town." She smile . "Lets go." She grab her husband hand and go to it.

"..." Shirou just smile as he go with it, enjoy the moment as the time come. Just spend rest of the day in the fair doing their best make their child smile as she laught with joy.

yeah sorry for be gone so long and let this be so short, but i promise i make it bit longer and but more exciting because the next is in england and see reaction on the know discover fact about illy is shirou's sister and what she like


	8. Chapter 8

Reality Change Part 7: Return home

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arturia. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people*

The vaction have ended and emoyan family are going back to back England with Illya by plane. "Man i hope this is wirth it..." Illya just look out window with her sister-in-law.

"Oh it is, once you see the field you be amaze with that." Arturia is holding her daughter again as she try to get hikari to sleep. "...I still can't believe this whole change is result of the grail."

"Yeah me too." She turn on tv base on history of England.

"..why you watching history of my home country? You can asked me about it."

"Hey I just doing it to see there any more change to England, that not you know even know." She put on ear plug to hear it.

"..." Arturia found it bit insult to her again.

"...My sister have a point, maybe there thing that you don't know... sicne w just most travel arounf in Camelot" Shirou was sitting behind them.

"..Yeah you're right. I was it wasn't much." She beign to fall sleep from the plane ride again. 

"...Hey Shirou..." Ilyla poke her brother to get his attention. "So what camelot is like?"

"Hm...it like peaceful place, but with few thiefs. With few technology. So it like a and old village with technology." That what Shiou think is like. "Why you can't asked my wife?" He start to hear her snoring. "oh... that why..."

"Yeah if you need me i back listen to history of England." She put back on her ear plug. "Oh you should take your child just incase." Shirou nodded and as illys grab him baby Hikari.

"Don't worry daddy is here." Shirou just smile to his child.

"Man i hate flight trip..." *Yawn.* "I hope we get their soon." Illya being have trouble keep her eyes open.

12 hours have pass and they return to Camelot with Illya. "Agh. It finally! I was getting clamps on my shoulder." Illya beging move her shoulder. "Is there a spa near by?" She look at Arturia.

"Yeah they should. Uhg my back." She take Illya the best spa she know. "See you back at the castle honey." She kiss him and walk of with Illya.

"Well I better take you home Hikari." His daugter just laugh as they walk back home.

When they come back home the castle was the same. "Oh your back king!" Everyone walk up to him. "Where is the wueen?" one of the maid sound very worry.

"oh don't worry she with my sister to a-" He notice every look surprise. "What is it?"

"You never tell us you have a sister, king Shirou." Bedivere walk up to him.

"That true, but i was hoping to don't tell about her, but it to late now, so what happe nwhile we are gone?"

"Yeah i don't want to tell you about her, but she is moving in camelot because of her work."

"i see and where she be working at?" lancelot lok at him.

"At the hotel, she the manger of the place that just open." Shirou look at hm. "It place for people who are visting camelots. "

"That sound very nice we need more tourist visting our land." Guinevere was jut showing a kind smile. "I can show them amazing thing about this kingdom and how great our history is."

"...Are you sure it a good idea Guinever? It be very hard if they speak different languages. Wat you?" Bedivere look at her.

"...I don't know... So how long Arturai going be gone?"

"For while. So how kingdom?" Shirou look at Lancelot.

"We been doing very well thank for askingg King Shirou."

"You're welcome."

With Arutira and Illya:

"Man this is nice..." illya is just getting a shoulder rub as for Arturia is getting back messages, as they wear towel, warp around them..

"Yeah it is... man i really earn this for taking care of the kingdom and the plane ride." Arturia was having a good time.

"Yeah... Are you sure it good idea to left your daugher in daycare. What if people take her and demand money?" After few second Arturia run screaming mommy is coming. "...I should shut up.." The workers nodded to that. "Oh well..." Few hours later Hikage is is when sitting on Illya lap. "Well this is better..." She smile.

"I hate you Illya... make me very worry for my 2 year old child... I wish i was never this feeling of parents guilt. I wish i never become a mom... or at least my child is old enought to know what to do in those." She was back to her back message.

"Hey it not my fault day is far away.' hikage start to cry. "Oh... What you need little Hiikage?" She start to smell her. "Hey you daugher is hungry."

"Their should be milk in my bag for her..." Illya bag it an look for it for a while. "...Found it."

"Yep." Illya smile as she feed her niece the milk as she look calm and happy. "AW she lok s uten she happy." Lillya start to smile too.

"That one of joy being a mom. Seeing a child smile." She was done. "Agh... so much better." She just get up and pick her you child, and start to cuddle her. 'If you need me I'll be changing back to my clothes." she went to dressing room. "..." She lok at her cild. 'I bet you can't wait to see daddy . don't you?" She smile at her as hikage her arm out as sigh whant to be lift. "don't worry dear by time I be finish dressing We'll go." after a while. she as done and take her daughter out.

"Hey!" Illya just catch up to them. "What you leave me behind!?"

"Because i don;t like you, so far you seems wrost sister-in-law... Why you coming with me?"

"To see your cstle and the knights of round table." Illya sound very interested in it.

"You really want to met them do you?" Illya nodded.

"Ok but you own me Illya!" she take her to the castle.

"Wow look so big..." They went in.

"Yeah they away say taht... "Hello we're back!"everyone was running to them.

"My lady! you're back!" the maid hugged.

"Oh my how is this cute girl!" guinevere hugged illya very tight.

"*chocking* "Who is this!" When illya about to finish her last word Shirou walk in.

"Illya don;t say that word!"

"..Illya? Oh you're king shirou sister! My lord you never tell us she look so cute!" She keep hugging her to point she passout.

"...Nice guinevere.. you maker you fainted..."

"Sorry it just she so cute!"

"Well I put her in the guest room." Shirou start to carry her."I hope she forget about the huuged by guinevere..."

"so Lady Arturia, why she here?"

"She just want to look around the castle and met the knights."

"Oh i can show her around!"

"...Well I"m glad illya know english... If you need me I'll be spend time with me daugher in a nice bubble bath." She walk to her bathroom. "..wow it feel like age since we have a bath my child.' Hkage giggle again. "Oh i better chech we have your favorite toys." She went to check it. "yep." She grab them as she a grab bottle for the bubble. "I hopee you ready for it." She the bath and spend bonding time with her.

"...' Shirou was with his sister."...man she must be very strong on hugging."

*gasp!* Illya just woke up. 'Oh me what is she!? a bear!?"

"Don;t know what guinevere is weight and i think she don't want us to know." Shirou was telling the true.

"Still never let her hugged me again." Illya sound very piss. "man." She get out of bed. "Well i going to my work place."

"Why?"

"...That where i live now remember?

"i pretty much sure you can't live in that hotel unlike the last one."

"Oh yeah why you don't want me live in the hotel!"

"You're my sister! and i pretty much sure your boss don't want me live in it!"

"ok why you know that?"

"...ok here he thing Illya, i called Taiga ans shesay you can't live in it unlike the last one. she hear new hotel in Camelots somehow get rob and damage and she worry about you..." Shirou was telling the truth. "And i want to make sure you're safe."

"..Shirou thank for being worry about me but I am your older sister! And i'm sure i can take care myself I am a mage." She was disappointed at him for that. "But still you can't help be worry for me."

"Still right now you only one know about Arturia and my secret."

"it also my secret. Since I was the grail... Thank god to that, I hate that fact... it away tell me that i meant to die..." SHe sound up when she tell him taht. "I hate it... but since this happen I feel jo being free that duty of it." She show him a chreeful smile.

"..I know i feel I was anger myself for being counter guardian, I can't stay in after life and force to go back time and i was hoping killmyself to stop it... but really i was disappointed myself for agree that terms..."

"I see we were carrying both burden of the grail war. Are you happy shirou?"

"...Happy with what?" Shirou was confuse.

"Happy with you new life with Arturia with a child. And there no war to fight for." She sound very proud of him.

"...Yes... Yes i am Illya, I glad the whole nightmare is over."

With Arturia and Hikari:

Arturia and the her child was just finish taking their bath and head out. 'Wow you really love bath time too." SHe was hugging heruntil she have a phone call. "hm.." She just pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Saber is that you! It me! Taiga Fujimura!"

"Huh... Taiga!?" She was confuse and she start to have so many questions. "Oh tell me what you know abour me?"

"I know you're the woman who know emiya kiritsugu, and i need your help. I don't know were am i, or what happen to me!" artuira was shock and want to know she everything aboutt her and her old msater, the younger Shirou.


	9. Chapter 9

Reality Change Part 9: Taiga and lancer

*Note Archer = Shirou, and saber = Arturia. Also they might few mistake, but hey I as long I'm happy to make it also it might be somewhat good for people*

"Great Taiga know too, how come?" Illya was walking back and forth. "i mean that Merlin guy say only us and Shirou know it." She look at Arturia.

"Hey Merlin may be the best, but even half incubus like him have his limit." Arturia was surprise too, but try to figure why until there was a loud crash in the throne. "What the!?" They rush down stair as they see Shirou fighting with an enemy.

"Lancer?!" they were shock to see him fighting with Shirou.

"Nice to see you here too saber! now tell me where am i?!" He look furious.

"And i tell you we're in not the same dimension! We in alternate reality, which part of alternate reality you don't get?" Shirou try to tell him.

"You're lying!" Lancer start to attack him again.

"You damn idiot!" Shirou counter his attack. "I telling the truth!"

"Prove it to me!" at tthe moment Lancelot, Tristan, Gawain, and Bedivere rush to Shirou's side. "what the!?"

"Those who dare harm the king or his family must go through us!" Tristan say it as he about to strike Lancer.

"Those clothing... it from the Irish customs is it?" Bedivere notice his his style and weapon. "and is that... the Gáe Bulg?!"

"Huh look like someone know his history, now let me show you what it can do! DIE!" When he about use his noble phantasm. shirou use Rho Aias to protect Bedivere.. "What? that again!?"

"Now Arturia!" Lancer turn to face her as Arturia summon her weapon.

"Ok shirou!" She start to use her noble phantasm as lancer was frozen with fear. "Excalibur!" She was able send Lancer fly off as he still alive.

"Damn you... bi..." Lancer faint as he didn't finish his saying.

"...Tristan, Gawain, take him to the dungeon, we need him be alive." Arturia order them to.

"yes my queen." they pick up is unconscious body of Lancer.

"...This is rise more question about what else that happen in this reality..." Shirou walk up to his wife. As arturia have a worry look.

"it truly does my dear. make me start for our child's safety. And if lancer... Does that mean other sevant here too?"

"I hope not it mean he here..." He look more worry. "I'll check Hikari is ok." He head up to their daughter's room.

*sigh* Arturia walk around as she try to think about the weird things happening.

"Something wrong Artuira?" Illya look at her.

"No just thinking who else is here what if berseker is here?" Arturia look at her back.

"I see your point... if he is here than i hope he in a safety place or near by..." illya look worry too. "i better go call Taiga, and tell er to come here."

"You do that..." she walk outside to a walk to clear her thoughts. "...Is the Reality breaking apart, if it turning back normal ht mean... i never have daughter, but a son that i kill..." Arturia shed a tear as she notice it. "...huh? A tear... no i must not think about that event." she keep walking.

with shirou:

"Come on hikari stop crying daddy here." He find his child crying. *sigh.* "You must be hungry... or need new diaper."

"don't worry my lord, i am on it." A maid walk up to him with a smile.

"No, I'm on it beside you work to hard." He smile back.

"oh thank you lord Shirou." The maid smile than walk out.

"Please don't be a dirty diaper." he start to check. "thank god." he smile. "Come on let get your milk bottle." he just smile again as he walk to the kitchen.

"oh hello lord shirou." a male chef look at him. "so what bring you here?"

"oh just get milk for my daughter." Hikari start to cry again. "don't worry daddy is getting food." he grab her milk bottle and put in the microwave for few second. "ok... here you go." he feed her milk.

*gulp gulp gulp.* as soon she was done she just burp than make noise. *babbling.* "papa." she smile at him.

"huh you say... papa?" he was surprise. as Hikari keep saying papa. "Wow... come on i lets tell mama about this." He took lancer to the throne room as Arturia. "Welcome back honey. how was you walk?"

"Good i need it. So how out little hikari been?" she pick her up, with a smile on her face.

"well. but dear you won't believe she say her first word."

"Huh really what is it?" Hikari just say papa. 'oh my.." she was proud of her. Aw that so cute!" she hugged her. "can you say mama?"

"..." hikage look at her than say something again. "...ma...ma... mama.." she say in her best way.

"Aw! so cute and amazing!" she was ever more proud of her. "it great how fast she can do it."

"it does feel better?"

"I do." she kiss him.

"Hey save it when i'm not around!" illya walk up to them. "Beside i need get ready for my boss Taiga. she coming to Camelot and she going lots question about this whole things." She look very stress.

"i don't blame her why. Everything seems so weird and new to her." Shirou look at his sister as she look very worry.

"I want to know why it happen to us first it us than younger shirou with rin and sakura, taiga and few moment ago, lancer! Arturia where is that wizard!?"

"He still in japan with younger shirou and the girls. I doubt i have his phone's number." there was a called from the phone. "Huh..." Arturia pick it up. "Hello?"

"Ah Artuira nice to hear your voice, how you doing in Camelot?"

"Merlin, but how you-?"

"I look you up look in the phone book now listen to me something weird happen i discover there a few people from the original reality begin to remember as servant in that world start to appear around you."

"Wha? but why?" Arturia was lost

"well this may sound crazy but what if the old didn't disappear but merging into one if that happen it might cause another grail war!"

"But why?" Arturia was lost and scare as she worry the grail war happen. that mean her child won't be safe when it going to be happen.

"Well don't my assistant and i are on it. We need to know where it might happen, and ther going be a new grail war or not."

"please do so i don't think i can go back to it i'm a mother and i need make sure my child is it all safe and unharmed."

"I understand my old friend good bye."

"Thank you goodbye.." she put the phone back.

"...So what he say my dear?" Shirou have a scared look on his face.

"you won't believe this.." she explain about what Merlin say and might happen.

"...so they might another grail war?" Illya look shock

"that what he say, so also with more servant appear around us."

"what harder to believe that both reality merge more.' Shirou look more scared. "but it happen i make sure our child be ok."

"I know and i will do to it give me the reason to the destroy the grail, and i bet the same for you too." shirou nodded

"Great i can't believe it but i'll be part of it too don't want my niece be kill in the war. so it have to be destroy."

in the dungeon

"..." lancer was in he jail, being bored out of his mind.

"Boy you really dumb for this." he hear a familiar voice as he look up. "Hey lancer."

"Huh... bazett?! how!?" he was stunt.

"don't know how i end up here but it seems i work here as maid for Archer and Saber. Oh what they know as Shirou and Artuira."

"what they know as here? That dumb. So why this happen to us?" Lancer look at her.

"Dunno but at least we're back t together Cu.' she smile at him.

"...yeah I'm glad to hear that." he smile back. "Gotta say you look good in the dress."

"Hey I have have to wear this for my job as a maid!" she was blushing

"Hm... so that you been up them." Lancelot walk up to them. "Tell me how you know each other?"

"Well it a long story... are you sure you want to know?" bazett look at him.

"Just tell me."

in bed room

"...Arturia are you alright?" Shirou look at her.

"How can't I? after what Merlin tell me i can't sleep.." She wasn't happy with the event going on.

"don't worry Arturia" he hugged her. "I'm still shock but we might have no choice to go to war to stop it.." he kiss her.

"yeah you right it be better for hikage sleep with us." she went to sleep as she hold hikari in her arm.

"..." shirou sleep with them

in the mourning:

the sun just shine on their face as shirou get up "..." he notice his wife and child still sleeping, "...i better go make them breakfast." he walk down to the kitchen and start making food for them. For Artuira, he make Dorayaki, Tamagoyaki, toast, and berry juice. For his child apple and banana with vegetable mix baby food. ".." an hour pass and the food is done. "ah... it complete..." he put the food on the tray and walk up. "..." he notice his family woke up.

"Hm..." Artuia just smile at him. "Good mourning Shirou."

"Papa!" Hikari smile at him too.

"morning girls i bake you foods." he give them their foods.

"Thank you honey." she eat her dorayaki, as the child eat her baby food. "Hm... so amazing!"

"gah!" they where very happy with the food.

"Thank i away do my best for my girls" he hugged them.

"you really do." she keep eating her foods.

With illya:

Illya was preparing for Tagia's visit. "oh man i need make it be prefect for her." she was placing the plates."

"what you doing lady illya?" Guenevere was look at her.

"Getting prepare for my boss she coming to Camelots."

"Oh that nice what your boss is like?"

"uh... i don't know how to describe her in a nicest way..." illya look confuse.

"oh.. so she not nice?" Guenevere look upset.

"no, she just... unique in a crazy way."

"Oh!"

"yeah and i need keep going i already tell the chef list of food to make."

"that nice but why?"

"hey that between my crazy boss and I!"

"oh sorry."

"...no i should d be sorry it just I'm very worry." she look upset.

"it okay you must be very stressful."

"i am.." at the moment the Emiya family just walk in.

"Huh Illya what you doing?" arturia look at her sister in law.

"getting ready to Taiga..." Illya look at her back.

"Oh right she is coming today.." Shirou understand as he know how hot headed she is when thing are getting too weird for her.

"Well don't worry she will get it... i hope." she have a worry look again but for Taiga.

"yeah it be best that we help."

"you're right shirou." they help her get more prepare.

"thank you.' illya smile

"...my lord." a butler walk in. "a woman name Taiga Fujimura, want to see to lady Illya."

"I see let go met her." as Shirou illya and arturia walk to the front front door as it open and taiga was there.

"no way.. Shirou...?" Taiga was crying with a tear of joy as she think that he is Shirou that she know.


End file.
